Say something
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Cuando el puente Hingham es volado por los aires, es Lizzy, y no Darcy, quien queda malherida. ¿Conseguirá Lizzy salvarse? ¿Se rendirá Darcy e intentará olvidar sus sentimientos por ella? Short-fic post-película. [Regalo para Gizz Malfoy Granger].
1. Capítulo I

_**AVISO:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Jane Austen, Seth Grahame-Smith y los creadores de la película Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. El resto es mío._

 _ **ACLARACIÓN:** Anoche vi OyPyZ de nuevo y se me ocurrió plasmar esta idea que lleva un tiempo rondándome por la cabeza. El fic empieza a partir del momento en el que el puente explota, pero es Lizzy quien queda herida, no Darcy. Veremos qué pasa a partir de ahí. Además, algunas partes del fic estarán basadas en la canción 'Say something', de A Great Big World._

 _Este fic va dedicado para mi amiga, amor y gran fan de Orgullo y prejuicio en todas sus manifestaciones,_ **Gizz Malfoy Granger** _._

* * *

 **SAY SOMETHING**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Casi lo habían conseguido.

Solo unos metros más y conseguirían escapar de las garras de la Muerte.

Pero, esta, como siempre, tiene sus trucos para abrirse camino a través de la falsa esperanza.

Elizabeth sentía la respiración acelerada de Darcy en su oreja. Sus manos estaban firmemente agarradas a las riendas. Lo miró de reojo y él, en medio de todo el caos que los rodeaba, se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa hizo que Elizabeth se relajara por un segundo.

Y, en ese mismo segundo, los explosivos que había en el puente se detonaron, haciendo que el mundo a su alrededor se convirtiera en una trampa mortal.

Elizabeth escuchó cómo alguien gritaba su nombre con una desesperación desgarradora justo antes de que la oscuridad la reclamara.

Ahora, Elizabeth danzaba con la Muerte, pero no se sabía si esta se decidiría a dejarla ir alguna vez. Al parecer, le gustaba su nueva pareja de baile.


	2. Capítulo II

_Bueno,_ **Gizz** _, me dijiste que tenías curiosidad por saber qué vendría a continuación. Aquí está ;)_

* * *

 **SAY SOMETHING**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Elizabeth flotaba en el centro de la nada.

En su sueño, sonreía.

Qué poco sabía que el resto del mundo lloraba a su alrededor.

Entonces, llegaron las pesadillas.

Estaba perdida en los bosques, volvía a tener siete años y aún sentía miedo de los no muertos. Corría y corría, pero nunca se movía del lugar. La tierra tiraba de ella, intentaba absorberla. Y ellos se acercaban cada vez más. Miró desesperada a su alrededor y empezó a gritar, pidiendo ayuda.

― _Hija, tienes que luchar_ ―escuchó. Se detuvo, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que la rodeaba. Era su padre―. _Si no quieres hacerlo por mí, hazlo por tu pobre madre, que lleva tres días_ ―Elizabeth frunció el ceño en su sueño. ¿Llevaba tres días así?― _lamentándose por la suerte de su pobre hija. Ja, cómo si ya estuvieras muerta. ¡Ni hablar! ¿me oyes? Te conozco y sé que en cualquier momento abrirás los ojos. ―_ La voz de su padre fue bajando de volumen _―. Sí, abrirás los ojos…_

Elizabeth se sumió en la inconsciencia justo antes de que el señor Bennet se pusiera a llorar.

En el siguiente sueño, tenía quince años y estaba en un lugar oscuro. Sentía respiraciones acompasadas, el aire se movía a su alrededor al ritmo de unos brazos que buscaban algo. _A ella_ , se dijo. Sabía que, si se movía, la atraparían.

Esta vez, otra voz diferente irrumpió en su pesadilla. Era Lydia.

― _Hola, Liz_. ―Su hermana pequeña tenía la voz estrangulada―. _Hoy tienes mejor aspecto. El médico dice que dormir es bueno, que ayuda a recuperarse._ _Yo tenía una herida en el brazo, pero no es nada. No estoy infectada. Y tú tampoco. Seguro que dentro de nada te levantas y vuelves a echarme la bronca como siempre y a perseguirme por la casa cuando me meto contigo._ ―Elizabeth sonrió; Lydia y su manía de hablar por los codos―. _Siento mucho lo que pasó, Lizzy, de verdad._ ―En aquel momento, Lydia empezó a sollozar. Elizabeth quiso decirle que no llorara, que todo estaba bien, pero era incapaz de hablar―. _Wickham parecía tan convincente…_ ―Su hermana calló; cuando volvió a hablar, sonaba tan jovial como siempre―. _Pero no debo hablar sobre eso. El médico nos ha dicho que es bueno que te hablemos, que puede que estés escuchándonos. No quiero deprimirte con mis historias tontas._

En aquel momento, la inconsciencia atacó de nuevo, arrastrando a Elizabeth a sus profundidades.

En esta ocasión, estaba rodeada de sus seres queridos. Sus padres, hermanas y ¿el señor Darcy? estaban allí, dándole la espalda. Los llamaba, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, ninguno la miraba.

Cuando finalmente consiguió llegar hasta ellos, contempló con horror que no tenían cara.

Un roce suave la salvó.

― _Hola, Lizzy. Te echamos de menos_ ―dijo Jane. Elizabeth se removió levemente, pero su hermana mayor pareció no notarlo―. _Mamá no para de llorar y pasa el día quejándose a papá, diciendo que no debería haberte dejado ir._ ―Jane rio suavemente―. _Como si alguien pudiera detenerte, ¿verdad? Creo que ya sabemos de dónde sacó Lydia su cabezonería. Seguro que si ahora me estás escuchando, después me gritarás y lo negarás todo, pero soy tu hermana mayor y no admito discusión. Te conozco demasiado bien._ ―La presión sobre su mano se intensificó―. _Tienes que luchar, Lizzy. No permitiré que te rindas, ¿me oyes?_ ―Suspiró―. _Tengo que volver con mamá, pero vendré a verte otra vez en un rato._

Elizabeth se dijo que Jane tenía razón. A pesar de la vaga irrealidad en la que se encontraba, donde todo parecía confuso, podía entender que era importante _regresar_. Sabía bien que, si no despertaba pronto, tal vez nunca lo haría.

Y no pensaba dejar que la oscuridad ganara la batalla. Había sido entrenada para luchar contra los enemigos que amenazaban la seguridad de su mundo. No podía abandonarlos ahora.

Tenía muchos motivos para seguir adelante; aún tenía mucho que ofrecer a la vida.

― _Señorita Bennet._ ―Lizzy frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente. Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier sitio. ¿Qué hacía _él_ allí?―. _Espero que no le parezca inapropiada mi visita;_ s _u familia me ha permitido pasar a verla unos minutos._ ―Elizabeth oyó los pasos del señor Darcy al pasearse por la habitación. Ser capaz de oír eso ya era un avance―. _¡Oh, qué demonios!_ ―La cama se inclinó ligeramente hacia la derecha cuando el hombre se sentó al lado de ella―. _Por favor, Elizabeth, despierta. No lo soporto. ¡No soporto pensar que puedas m…!_ ―La palabra ‹‹morir›› se le atragantó en la garganta―. _¡Que puedas no despertar por mi culpa! Tendría que ser yo quien estuviera en esa cama. ¡Tendría que haberme enfrentado a Wickham mucho antes!_ ―Pasaron unos minutos en silencio (al menos, esa es la sensación que le dio a Lizzy; era incapaz de contabilizar el tiempo con exactitud)―. _Por favor, te lo suplico: abre los ojos. No puedo cambiar mis sentimientos por ti, pero juro que, si te recuperas, no volveré a insistir sobre ellos. Seré completamente feliz sabiendo que estás bien. Aunque me muera por dentro..._

¿Qué? ¡No!

Elizabeth quería abrir los ojos y decirle que no quería que se rindiera, que ella también lo amaba. Desgraciadamente, no consiguió moverse.

Y el señor Darcy se fue, dejándola hundida en la desesperación.

Al final, esa misma desesperación le dio la fuerza para volver al mundo real.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos.


	3. Capítulo III

**SAY SOMETHING**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

La recuperación de Elizabeth fue lenta pero segura. El médico aseguró que en tres semanas ya podría levantarse de la cama y hacer vida normal, pero a la semana, Lizzy, aburrida de estar sin hacer nada, se levantaba y daba paseos furtivos por la casa.

Hasta que Jane o su padre la pillaban, en cuyo caso la obligaban a volver a su habitación entre ruegos, súplicas y amenazas de morir de aburrimiento.

Durante la segunda semana, a Elizabeth ya se le permitía sentarse con los demás a comer y dar cortos paseos por el patio, siempre acompañada por alguna de sus hermanas.

―¡Esto es ridículo! ―protestó a Jane, que era quien la acompañaba aquel día―. Estoy perfectamente bien, no necesito que pierdas el tiempo conmigo. Lo que necesito es volver a entrenar, o me volveré loca.

Jane sonrió y enarcó levemente una ceja.

―¿Entonces el jadeo de esta mañana no era por el esfuerzo de haber bajado las escaleras? ―inquirió.

Elizabeth golpeó a su hermana en el brazo mientras las dos reían.

De repente, Lizzy se tensó.

―Y dime… ¿has sabido algo del señor Darcy? ―intentó sonar lo menos ansiosa posible.

Jane se sonrojó ligeramente.

―Después de que viniera a visitarte, el señor Bingley me contó que el señor Darcy se había ido a Londres, a comprobar que todo estuviera bajo control.

Aquello despertó algo en la mente de Elizabeth. Sonrió.

―¿El señor Bingley?

―Ha venido de visita varias veces, para ver cómo ibas, por supuesto.

―Por supuesto ―repitió Elizabeth con una amplia sonrisa―. Estoy segura de que no tenía _ningún otro_ _motivo_ _de peso_ para venir a casa. Y hablando de él…

En aquel momento, las muchachas vieron una figura que se acercaba a caballo. El caballero, que se descubrió como el señor Bingley, paró a pocos metros de ellas y descabalgó con entusiasmo.

―¡Señorita Elizabeth! ―Los jóvenes hicieron el correspondiente saludo ―. ¡Me alegra ver que se encuentra perfectamente!

―Dígaselo a mi médico ―suspiró Lizzy―, con un poco de suerte, a usted sí que lo escuchará y me dejará volver a realizar mis entrenamientos.

El señor Bingley rio.

―Y veo que también ha recuperado su humor habitual. ―Intercambió una mirada rápida con Jane―. Ahora su hermana podrá dejar de preocuparse ―dijo a Elizabeth.

Esta sonrió.

―Sí, pero será mejor que vuelva dentro, antes de que aparezca mi madre poniendo el grito en el cielo porque llevo afuera dos minutos más de lo recomendado. ―Su hermana y el señor Bingley hicieron ademán de acompañarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza―. Pero por favor, seguid sin mí. Hace un día demasiado bonito como para desperdiciarlo dentro de casa ―señaló.

Su hermana la miró, escandalizada, pero Lizzy se limitó a poner cara de póker mientras el señor Bingley ofrecía su brazo a Jane. El hombre parecía excesivamente contento por la perspectiva de un paseo y Jane tampoco puso más objeciones.

Elizabeth sonrió al ver a su hermana y al señor Bingley marcharse juntos, pero la sonrisa se desdibujó de su rostro al pensar en el amigo del caballero. ¿Dónde estaría el señor Darcy? Desde que había ido a visitarla ―al menos ahora sabía que no lo había soñado; el hombre había estado en su habitación de verdad ―, no había vuelto a oír de él.

Ni una visita, ni una simple carta. Nada.

Aunque, claro, él no estaba en la obligación de preocuparse más por ella. Al fin y al cabo, no eran nada.

Cuando volvió dentro, se entretuvo con otro de sus pasatiempos favoritos: leer. Echaba de menos ejercitar el cuerpo, pero la mente era igual de importante. No obstante, aquello no duró mucho, pues poco después su hermana y el señor Bingley volvieron dentro. El hombre se fue directo a la biblioteca. Elizabeth enarcó una ceja en dirección a Jane. Si Bingley iba a la biblioteca, eso significaba que estaba buscando a su padre.

Y solo había un posible motivo por el que querría hablar con el señor Bennet…

El resto del día fue un caos.

Bingley ya le caía bien al señor Bennet, quien sabía que su hija sería feliz con aquel muchacho, así que no tuvo ningún problema en obtener la mano de Jane. El hombre se marchó de allí no sin antes prometer que volvería el día siguiente para comer.

La señora Bennet no cabía en sí de gozo. No paró de alabar a Jane, diciendo que ella sabía desde el principio que conseguiría enamorar al señor Bingley. Kitty y Lydia no pararon de suspirar, soñando con conseguir ellas también un hombre así algún día, algo que el señor Bennet aseguró que no pasaría a menos que maduraran un poco. Elizabeth fue quizá la que más se contuvo, pero solo porque prefería hablar con Jane por la noche en su habitación.

Cuando estuvieron solas, las dos hermanas se abrazaron.

―¡Oh, Jane, estoy segura de que serás muy feliz! ―exclamó Elizabeth.

Jane rio.

―Yo también lo creo. ―Frunció el ceño―. ¿Es demasiado presuntuoso pensar eso?

Lizzy la cogió por las manos.

―Te mereces ser la persona más feliz del mundo, Jane. ¡Lo único sorprendente de todo esto es que no te haya pedido matrimonio mucho antes! ―exclamó, bromeando.

Jane se sonrojó.

―Me dijo que quería declararse cuando nos vimos en Hingham, pero después tú resultaste herida y no era el mejor momento para pensar en el matrimonio…

―Hubiera sido la persona más feliz del mundo si, al despertar, me hubieras contado que estabas a punto de casarte. De verdad.

Jane sonrió.

―¡Oh, Lizzy, espero verte algún día tan feliz como yo!

Elizabeth sonrió con tristeza.

―Yo estoy bien matando zombis, prefiero dejarte a ti la responsabilidad de la vida conyugal…

―Hemos hablado de celebrar la ceremonia en dos meses ―confesó Jane―. ¿Serás mi dama de honor? ―preguntó.

―¡Por supuesto! Eso sí, como vengas tú también con lo de que una señorita no lleva armas a una fiesta…

Su hermana rio.

―Eso se lo dejo a mamá. ―Se quedó seria por un segundo―. Bingley me ha dicho que le pedirá a Darcy que sea su padrino. ¿Te parece bien?

Elizabeth se contuvo el aliento durante un momento.

―Por supuesto ―consiguió decir―. No veo por qué tendría que ser un problema.

―Elizabeth… ―Jane solo llamaba a Lizzy por su nombre completo en contadas ocasiones, y siempre era cuando quería que su hermana confesara algo ―. ¿Seguro que no quieres contarme nada?

Elizabeth sonrió.

―¿Eres tú la que se casa y pretendes que sea yo quien tenga algo que contar?

Consiguió cambiar de tema durante lo que quedaba de conversación, pero, una vez se quedó sola, sus pensamientos volaron inevitablemente hacia el padrino de la boda.

Eso significaba que, tarde o temprano, el señor Darcy y ella se verían las caras.

¿Cumpliría él la promesa que había hecho cuando ella estaba enferma?

Lizzy esperaba que no.


	4. Capítulo IV

**SAY SOMETHING**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

―He pensado que podríamos poner rosas a lo largo de todo el pasillo ¡y que tus primos lancen pétalos al aire a tu paso, querida! ¡Lydia, recuérdame que vayamos mañana a hablar con tu tía! Me dijo que conocía a un florista que…

―¡Mujer, por favor, basta ya! ―saltó el señor Bennet.

Lizzy bostezó por enésima vez aquella mañana. Intercambió una mirada hastiada con Jane, que se sentaba al lado del señor Bingley. El pobre hombre sonreía, pero se notaba a la legua que preferiría estar dando un paseo con su prometida que allí encerrado. Desgraciadamente, la lluvia había arreciado la noche anterior y aún no había parado.

La señora Bennet miró a su marido, contrariada.

―¿Es que una no puede preocuparse por la boda de su hija?

―Llevas preocupándote por esas flores dos semanas, querida. Dales un respiro a los floristas del país.

Lydia y Kitty apenas pudieron contener la risa, mientras Lizzy y Jane intercambiaban otra mirada y Mary los fulminaba a todos con la mirada por distraerla constantemente de su lectura.

Lizzy empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en el brazo de su silla, aburrida. Hacía un par de semanas que había vuelto a su entrenamiento; al principio, se sintió frustrada por su lentitud e imprecisión, pero poco a poco empezó a recuperar sus habilidades. Entrenaba todos los días, normalmente por la mañana, hasta que su madre insistió en tener a toda la familia presente cada vez que Bingley acudiera de visita. Y el caballero iba todos los días, así que Lizzy y el resto de la familia tenía que soportar la charla incesante de su madre sobre la boda al menos durante media hora cada mañana.

Excepto ese día, cuando la lluvia había impedido a la pareja salir a pasear. Como consecuencia, llevaban todos allí enclaustrados durante más de una hora.

―¡Ha parado de llover! ―exclamó Kitty, levantándose de un salto para mirar por la ventana.

Jane y Bingley se miraron.

―Creo que sería una idea genial ir a respirar un poco de aire fresco. ¿No le parece, señorita Bennet?

Jane asintió y tomó el brazo del señor Bingley. Lizzy los miró con envidia, no sabía si porque podían liberarse de las garras de su madre o porque se tenían el uno al otro…

―Pero… ―La señora Bennet miró a su marido, dubitativa―. Señor Bennet, ¿no crees que es demasiado peligroso que salgan? La tierra estará reblandecida y…

El señor Bennet miró a su hija mayor y a su futuro yerno.

―Los dos son guerreros más que capaces capaces, querida. Creo que, si se llevan sus armas, no tendrían por qué verse en dificultades.

Casi pudo oírse el suspiro de alivio que soltó el señor Bingley. Con una sonrisa, la pareja se despidió.

Lizzy miró a sus hermanas pequeñas.

―Estaremos en el sótano ―anunció Lizzy.

Las tres hermanas se levantaron rápidamente y abandonaron el salón a toda prisa, antes de que a su madre se le ocurriera reclamar su presencia con cualquier excusa. Fueron a sus habitaciones a ponerse la ropa de combate y quedaron en verse en el sótano en cinco minutos.

―¿A qué jugamos hoy? ―preguntó Lydia con voz divertida.

Ella y Kitty intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

―¿Qué tal a _Un zombi en la oscuridad_? ―sugirió la otra.

Lizzy miró a sus hermanas pequeñas con desconfianza. A lo largo de los años, las dos chicas habían desarrollado una habilidad asombrosa para aliarse contra todas las demás. Siempre que peleaban, Lydia y Kitty trabajaban juntas para derribar a su adversaria. Era uno de sus puntos fuertes cuando luchaban contra los zombis: su compenetración. Por eso les gustaba tanto jugar a ese juego; siempre ganaban, porque eran dos contra una.

Lydia miró a Lizzy con un brillo pícaro en la mirada.

―Te toca a ti esta vez, hermanita ―dijo, teniéndole una venda negra.

Ah, sí, el juego se hacía con los ojos tapados.

Lizzy se vendó los ojos e inspiró hondo. Apretó el palo que utilizaban para luchar con fuerza. Cerró los ojos bajo la venda; de nada servía tenerlos abiertos. Y de esa forma, conseguía agudizar sus otros sentidos.

Sintió el frío del sótano; la humedad. Oyó el crujir de la madera del techo. Y pasos a su alrededor.

Una mano empujó su hombro y alguien rio (probablemente Kitty), pero Lizzy se limitó a girar la cabeza. Con el paso de los años había aprendido que no debía responder a las provocaciones de sus hermanas, aunque la verdad es que pocas veces lo conseguía.

Siguieron con el tira y afloja durante un buen rato más. Algunas veces, Kitty o Lydia conseguían golpear o tirar al suelo a Lizzy; otras, era ella quien acertaba en el blanco.

Después de unos minutos en tensión, sin que nadie hiciera ningún movimiento, Lizzy sonrió.

―¿Qué pasa, han raptado a mis hermanas y han dejado a unas gallinas en su ligar? ―provocó.

Se detuvo a escuchar. Para un oído no entrenado, aquel lugar podría haber parecido vacío, pero ella podía percibir unos pasos suavísimos en el suelo. El aire vibró ligeramente. Y Lizzy atacó.

Pero una mano detuvo su golpe.

―No sabía que le estaba permitido volver al combate tan pronto, señorita Bennet.

Lizzy se quitó la venda de un zarpazo y observó lo que solo podía ser una aparición: el señor Darcy, con su porte elegante y su expresión impertérrita, la observaba con los ojos oscuros ligeramente entrecerrados. Aunque Lizzy observó que ahora tenía una ligera cicatriz que iba desde su mandíbula hasta medio cuello.

Llevaba más de un mes sin saber nada de él y había imaginado mil posibles escenarios de su reencuentro, pero, ahora que lo tenía delante, lo único que sentía era irritación.

―¿Ahora además de soldado, también es médico, señor Darcy? ―respondió ella en tono cortante.

El hombre abrió ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa; seguramente no había esperado ese recibimiento.

Pero, sinceramente, a Lizzy no le importaba.

―Por supuesto que no, señorita Bennet. No pretendía ser un entrometido ―dijo él, haciendo una reverencia.

Lizzy sonrió con cinismo.

―Nunca lo pensaría, señor Darcy. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo iba a saber nada sobre mi recuperación? ―La acusación sobre todo el tiempo que había pasado sin saber nada de él flotaba en el aire, separándolos―. Si me disculpa, he de ir a buscar a mis hermanas.

Dicho esto, Elizabeth hizo una reverencia y se marchó de allí a toda prisa. No paró hasta que no llegó a su habitación y, una vez allí, se encerró con llave y apoyó la espalda en la puerta, jadeando.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmar sus ánimos agitados.

¿Por qué había tenido que dejar que sus sentimientos la dominaran? No había nada que aborrecía más que comportarse de una forma tan ilógica. Ella, que siempre se vanagloriaba de su intelecto. Aunque, últimamente, no parecía estar muy acertada.

No había esperado verlo allí. O, al menos, no había esperado que se comportara como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Como si no le hubiera confesado su amor por segunda vez cuando ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

En aquel momento, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

¿Y si ya había empezado a olvidarla?


	5. Capítulo V

**SAY SOMETHING**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Desde su último encuentro, el señor Darcy había acudido a Longbourn varias veces con el señor Bingley, pero él y Lizzy no habían intercambiado más de dos frases de cortesía obligada.

Hasta que un día, la señora Bennet, cansada de tener que ser civilizada con un hombre que no era de su agrado, propuso que su hija menos querida lo acompañara a dar un paseo. La versión oficial, por supuesto, era que así Jane y el señor Bingley tenían carabinas y escoltas al mismo tiempo.

Las dos parejas se dirigieron al camino que bordeaba el río, la zona más despejada y en la que podían defenderse mejor en caso de haber algún zombi acechando. Pronto, Jane y el señor Bingley se quedaron rezagados, dejando a Lizzy y al señor Darcy sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

Finalmente, Elizabeth habló.

―Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento el otro día, señor Darcy. ―No sería ella quien mantuviera la distancia entre los dos.

Él la miró con sorpresa; seguramente, no esperaba aquella disculpa.

―Nunca se me han dado muy bien las interacciones sociales, señorita Bennet; creo que no hay nada que perdonar.

Ella sonrió.

―Tal vez deberíamos luchar menos y ser más sociables.

Él esbozó una mueca de disgusto al oír la palabra ‹‹disgusto››, lo que hizo que ella riera. Siguieron andando en silencio un poco más, pero esta vez en un silencio agradable.

―Mi hermana llegará mañana ―anunció Darcy de repente. Miró a Lizzy― y le encantaría conocerla.

Elizabeth enarcó las cejas con sorpresa. No llegaba a entender por qué querría alguien como Georgiana Darcy conocerla, si apenas tenían nada en común. A pesar de ello, asintió.

―Sería un placer. E incluso creo que puedo arriesgar mi vida y proponerle un combate ―dijo con picardía―. Amistoso, por supuesto.

El señor Darcy sonrió.

―La he visto pelear, señorita Bennet, y puedo decir con total seguridad que dudo mucho que su vida esté en peligro en ningún momento.

Lizzy le devolvió la sonrisa, pero el señor Darcy se puso serio de repente y apartó la mirada. La tensión había vuelto; Elizabeth no sabía qué había hecho mal, pero optó por no intentar entablar conversación de nuevo.

―¿Qué le parece si volvemos ya? Jane y el señor Bingley parecen haber dado media vuelta ya y hoy me toca a mí hacer la ronda por las murallas para comprobar que no haya ningún zombi. No quisiera disgustar a mi madre llegando tarde a comer ―dijo diez minutos después.

―Sí. Creo que será mejor que me vaya ya ―respondió Darcy, más para él mismo que para ella.

‹‹¿Mejor para quién?››, pensó Lizzy.

Cuando llegaron a Longbourn, el señor Darcy se despidió con una reverencia y la promesa de volver al día siguiente con su hermana.


	6. Capítulo VI

_Gizz, este es para ti. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

 **SAY SOMETHING**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Elizabeth no sabía qué esperar de la visita de Georgiana Darcy. Las palabras de Wickham sobre la soberbia y el orgullo de la muchacha seguían resonando en sus oídos, pero había aprendido por las malas que la opinión de Wickham era como una manzana envenenada. Elizabeth no dejaría que sus mentiras la influenciaran, no aquella vez.

Y no se equivocó. Cuando el señor Darcy llegó a Longbourn y ayudó a bajar del carruaje a su hermana, lo primero que percibió Elizabeth fue la mirada cautelosa con la que Georgiana Darcy lo observó todo rápidamente. Sus ojos no se posaron en la gente con reticencia o superioridad, sino con miedo ante lo desconocido. Por suerte tanto como para Elizabeth como para los Darcy, la señora Bennet y sus tres hijas menores estaban en el pueblo, visitando a la señora Philips. Elizabeth había creído oportuno no mencionar la ilustre visita que recibirían aquel día, porque conocía a su madre y no quería que pusiera a nadie en ridículo.

La señorita Darcy era una joven esbelta, de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules y, al contrario que su hermano, caminaba con la inseguridad de una edad temprana. Por eso, en cuanto el señor Darcy hizo las presentaciones pertinentes, Elizabeth supo que debía llevar ella el peso de la conversación.

Los cinco jóvenes aprovecharon el buen día para dar un paseo por el jardín. Era mucho más cómodo que quedarse encerrados en un pequeño salón con una invitada que apenas se atrevía a pronunciar palabra.

Mientras caminaban, se separaron en dos grupos: Jane, Bingley y Darcy caminaban ligeramente por delante, y Elizabeth había permanecido al lado de la señorita Darcy.

―Me han hablado mucho y muy bien de sus dotes para el combate, señorita Darcy.

La muchacha enrojeció.

―¡Oh, no es para tanto! Es decir, no soy tan buena… Seguro que todavía me falta mucho para llegar a su nivel… ―Elizabeth frunció el ceño levemente―. Mi hermano me ha contado sus hazañas con los no-muertos.

Elizabeth rio.

―Sin duda su hermano ha estado exagerando ―aseguró. El aludido se giró al oír hablar de él, y se detuvo hasta que las jóvenes llegaron a su altura―. Señor Darcy, no debería usted mentir a su hermana.

Darcy se quedó mirándola con contención, pero al observar la expresión risueña de la joven, se relajó.

―¿En qué he mentido, exactamente?

―Mis habilidades no son, desde luego, tan grandiosas como le habrá hecho creer a la señorita Darcy.

El caballero enarcó una ceja para hablar, pero su hermana se le adelantó.

―¡Oh, pero mi hermano nunca miente! Está en su naturaleza decir siempre la verdad.

Elizabeth lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia el señor Darcy antes de girarse hacia su hermana.

―Sí, eso tengo entendido. ―Entrelazó su brazo con el de la muchacha―. ¿Pero por qué no lo comprobamos? ¿Qué le parece una pelea amistosa? ―propuso.

La señorita Darcy miró a su hermano, dubitativa. Cuando este asintió, Georgiana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y accedió.

―Solo si promete ser buena conmigo.

Elizabeth soltó una carcajada.

―Intuyo que soy yo quien debería estar haciendo esa petición.

Así, acordaron volver a verse el día siguiente en Netherfield para llevar a cabo el combate. Lizzy había decidido no ser muy dura con la joven, pero cuando la vio prepararse para el enfrentamiento, se dio cuenta de que no haría falta. Georgiana Darcy era una niña dulce y tímida, pero cuando llevaba una katana en las manos, se transformaba en la guerrera de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Por un segundo, Elizabeth se alegró de que las espadas fueran de madera.

Varias personas se habían congregado para ver el espectáculo: la familia Bennet, loa habitantes de Netherfield y hasta algunos de los guardias del señor Bingley. Eso sí, nadie se atrevió a acercarse a menos de diez metros de las luchadoras.

Lizzy observó a su contrincante con ojo experto: la señorita Darcy era más joven y alta que ella, pero también más delgada, lo que le proporcionaba menor estabilidad ante un ataque rotundo. Y posiblemente, Lizzy contaba con la ventaja de haber estudiado en China: ningún estudiante de Japón creía poder ser vencido por alguien con un enseñamiento «inferior».

Empezaron a desplazarse por el suelo entarimado de la sala de prácticas de Netherfield; las dos jóvenes tenían los ojos clavados en la otra, pero eran conscientes de cada movimiento que hacían. En un batir de pestañas, Georgiana Darcy se lanzó sobre su oponente con un grito y la katana en alto. Elizabeth lo esquivó virando hacia la derecha y se lanzó a por el costado de la más joven, pero esta la detuvo con su arma.

Elizabeth sonrió con admiración, lo que hizo que la tensión en los hombros de Georgiana disminuyera; no había nada como una pelea gratificante entre dos muchachas que se respetaban mutuamente.

La señorita Darcy asestó un golpe con su katana que Elizabeth detuvo, pero le dio una patada en el estómago seguida por una estocada en la espalda. Elizabeth se dobló de dolor durante dos segundos, pero volvió a la carga y se lanzó a por sus piernas, haciéndola caer. Alzó la katana, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, la muchacha había enredado los pies con sus piernas, lanzándola también al suelo. Ambas jóvenes se impulsaron para ponerse en pie de nuevo. Elizabeth fue una fracción de segundo más rápida y pensó en las alternativas que tenía. Podría haberle dado un golpe en el pecho y aprovechar la falta momentánea de aire para atacar, pero en su lugar llevó su katana al pecho de la joven. Sin embargo, no previó que Georgiana también llevaría su arma a su garganta sin que tuviera tiempo a esquivarla.

Elizabeth observó con contrariedad primero al arma de madera y después a su dueña. La muchacha la miró con un brillo de pánico en la mirada; temía haberla ofendido, pero Lizzie pero soltó una carcajada. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien de quedar empatada.

Ambas muchachas se separaron un par de pasos e hicieron una reverencia.

La señora Bennet estalló en aplausos.

―¡Maravilloso, maravilloso! ¿Has visto, señor Bennet? ¡Debimos mandar a las muchachas a Japón! Niñas ―se giró hacia sus hijas menores―, ¿no queréis enfrentaros vosotras a la señorita Darcy?

Sus hijas parecían poco entusiasmadas, y la señorita Darcy empezaba a enrojecer por la atención recibida.

―Mamá, creo que a la señorita Darcy le gustará cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco. No abusemos de su generosidad.

La señora Bennet estuvo a punto de replicar, pero recordó repentinamente quién era la señorita Darcy y que su hermano estaba allí presente, y calló, frunciendo los labios.

Mientras Elizabeth se dirigía al cambiador a arreglarse para el almuerzo que había preparado el señor Bingley, el señor Darcy se situó a su lado.

―Gracias, señorita Bennet.

Elizabeth lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

―¿Por qué?

Él se limitó a sonreír de forma enigmática antes de dirigirse al salón.


End file.
